


Heroes Emerge

by MarvelDCProject



Category: DCU (Comics), Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDCProject/pseuds/MarvelDCProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Fantastic Four</em> #0</p><p><em>Superman</em> #0</p><p>When Reed Richards' newly-designed space plane malfunctions, he and his family are saved by a strangely-dressed man with incredible powers. However, Reed's family quickly discovers that they, too, now have powers beyond normal humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Emerge

### Page 1

#### Panel 1

_A control room resembling that of NASA, but a bit smaller and shinier. A woman in a suit, clearly being broadcast on live TV, addresses a group of reporters._

**Woman:** So far, Dr. Richards' private spacecraft has been a resounding success. All his crew needs to do now is land safely.

 **Woman:** Any questions? Yes, you sir. 

#### Panel 2 

_Shot of a group of reporters. Clark Kent has his hand raised._

**Clark:** Clark Kent, _Daily Planet_. There've been some allegations Dr. Richards commissioned this craft for personal gain, and doesn't intend to let it be mass-produced. Do you have anything to say about that? 

#### Panel 4

_Woman again. Her speech bubble is partially overlapped by that of the emergency technician, to represent being interrupted._

**Woman:** I can't comment on...

**Technician (off-panel): **CODE RED!****

#### Panel 5 - double width

_Wide shot of the control room from behind most of the seats. Technicians are hunched over control panels or running to and fro, panicking. On screen shows a close-up of Reed Richards' face, speaking urgently._

**Reed:** This is the _Fource_! Mayday! I'm going to attempt an emergency landing in East Field! Advise evacuating everyone within five-mile radius! 

### Page 2

 _Top third of the page is a single, wide-angle shot of the interior of the_ Fource _cockpit, showing the Fantastic Four. Reed and Sue in front, Ben and Johnny in back. Ben looks a little lumpy, but hasn't become the Thing yet. The rest of the page is a single side-on picture, horizonatally divided into three panels stacked on top of each other, of Superman flying under the_ Fource _and rescuing it. Superman is clearly straining at the effort involved - this is pushing him to his limit._

#### Panel 1

 **Reed:** We're on course... Well, I guess there's nothing left to say but...

 **Sue:** Reed, we're levelling off! 

#### Panel 2: _Fource_ cockpit, exterior

 **Reed:** My God, Sue, you're right! What's going on?! 

#### Panel 3: Middle of the _Fource_

_Not much going on here._

#### Panel 4: Bottom of the _Fource_ , Superman carrying it

 **Superman:** Hhnngg! 

### Page 3

#### Panel 1

Fource _skids to a halt on the ground, suffering dents and knocking over some trees._

#### Panel 2

_View from inside the cockpit, looking out. Superman has just wrenched the door off and is looking concerned._

**Superman:** Are you OK? 

#### Panel 3 

_Interior view of the cockpit. Ben is now properly lumpy. Sue is not to be seen, but the observant reader will notice her seat straps are still curved around her, meaning she's just invisible. The men look dazed._

**Reed:** I think so... wait. Where's Sue? 

####  Panel 4

_Same shot. Reed is looking right at Sue's seat. Ben has just noticed his hands, and is staring at them in surprise._

**Sue:** I'm right here, Reed.

 **Reed:** Sue? My God, you're invisible! 

#### Panel 5

_Same shot, but Sue is now half-visible._

**Sue:** Wait, I think... Yes! I can control it.

 **Ben:** Well, what about me?! I'm a freakin' mutant! 

#### Panel 6 

_Same shot, but Ben now looks both angry and abashed. The other three are looking right at Ben, Reed visibly stretching his neck._

**Ben:** I mean, uh, not that there's anythin' wrong with bein' a mutant, it's just... Say Reed, should your neck be bendin' like that? 

### Page 4

#### Panel 1

 _Shot of the Four emerging from the_ Fource _, Reed testing his stretchability._

 **Reed:** It must have been the cosmic rays. Somehow they've altered out physiological makeups in different ways.

 **Johnny ( _excited_ :** Cool! This means we get to be like the Invaders of Justice! I wonder what my power is. Maybe I can shoot lasers from my eyes, like that guy Scott Summers! Oh, or maybe I have ice powers, like Bobby Drake! 

#### Panel 2

_Shot of Johnny, fists clenched in excitement. Johnny's fists are smoking and glowing slightly._

**Johnny:** Yeah, I bet I have ice powers, and I'll have to fight Bobby over who's the one true ice-guy... 

#### Panel 3

 _Johnny's fists are now on fire. Johnny looks at them with a WTF expression._

#### Panel 4

 _Superman blows out Johnny's hands._

#### Panel 5

_Johnny looks at his unburnt hands in astonishment and glee._

**Johnny:** Woah. I'm not burned, like, at all. I'm, like, the new Human Torch! 

#### Panel 6

_Reed and Johnny's faces._

**Reed:** Johnny, please! Sorry, where are my manners? I never thanked you for saving us.

 **Johnny:** Yeah, you were super, man!

 **Reed:** Tell me, what's your name? 

### Page 5

#### Panel 1

_Close-up of Superman_

**Superman:** Super Man... that has a good right to it. Yes, you can call me Superman. 

#### Panel 2

_Superman talking to the Four, Sue pointing at something off-panel._

**Superman:** And there's no need to thank me, I just did what anyone would do.

 **Sue:** Guys, we've got company. 

#### Panel 3

_Double-width panel. Superman and the Four stand before a group of reporters who have just arrived._

**Reed:** One at a time, please! First of all, we're OK, thanks to Superman here. He's a real hero. 

#### Panel 4

_Close-up of Reed._

**Reed:** During our flight, the _Fource_ was his by cosmic rays. This caused our instruments to malfunction, and also mutated our own DNA. I'll need to perform some tests to determine if these mutations are detrimental and reversable. 

#### Panel 5

_Close-up of Reed_

**Reed:** As such, the _Fource_ is not suitable for civilian space flight. I'll need some more time to design an effective craft. 

### Page 6

#### Panel 1

_Krypton exploding, little Kal-El's ship flying away. The eagle-eyed reader will spot Galactus' silouhette against the stars._

**Superman (narrating):** My birth planet, Krypton, exploded shortly after I was born. My birth parents weren't able to escape, but they did manage to put me on a little spaceship and cast me out into the universe. 

#### Panel 2

_Kal-El's ship approaching Earth._

**Superman (narrating):** The navigation computer locked on to Earth... 

#### Panel 3

_Jonathan and Martha Kent finding Kal-El_

 _ **Superman (narrating):** ...and I landed here in America. I was found by a couple of farmers... _

_

#### Panel 4

_

_Jonathan, Martha, and baby Clark in a government office with some government worker. Jonathan is signing a form, and Martha is bouncing Clark on her knee._

**Superman (narrating):** ...who thought I might have been abandoned. When my biological parents couldn't be found, they adopted me. 

#### Panel 5

_Teenage Clark holding up a pickup truck so Jonathan can fix it._

**Superman (narrating):** My powers didn't appear right away. They gradually built up over time; it's something to do with the way Earth's sunlight affects my body. 

#### Panel 6

_Superman being interviewed on a talk show._

**Interviewer:** So you're a real alien? How do you know all this?

 **Superman:** My ship had a recording from my Kryptonian parents that explained where I originally came from. My Earth parents told me the rest. 

### Page 7

#### Panel 1

_Same shot._

**Interviewer:** May I ask who your Earth parents are?

 **Superman:** I can't tell you that. I don't want to intrude on their privacy. 

#### Panel 2

_Same shot_

**Interviewer:** And can you offer any proof you're really an alien, and not, say, a mutant?

 **Superman:** Well, if anyone could take a blood sample from me, they'd find I have rather different DNA.

 **Interviewer:** What about the ship you say you arrived in?

 **Superman:** That was confiscated by the government - I think SHIELD has it now. You're welcome to inquire, but I imagine it's classified. 

#### Panel 3

_Close-up of the S symbol._

**Interviewer:** You say that Johnny Storm gave you the name 'Superman'.

 **Superman:** That's right.

 **Interviewer:** So why did you already have an S on your chest?

 **Superman:** Oh, that's just a happy coincidence. This is a Kryptonian symbol that means Hope; it's also the coat of arms of my Kryptonian family. 

#### Panel 4

_Back to Superman and the interviewer_

**Interviewer:** You're a real hero after what you did last week. Do you have any heroes of your own, anybody you look up to and admire?

 **Superman:** Gosh, there's so many. First of all, there's all the emergency workers - cops, firefighters, paramedics, all those people risk their lives every day to save others, and put themselves in far greater danger than I do. They deserve to be called heroes much more than me. 

#### Panel 5

_On the left, a shot of Captain America leading the Invaders of Justice, fading over to Superman's face on the right._

**Superman:** There's also Captain America. He saw that great evil was being carried out in Europe, and went to stand up to it. Plus, he brought together Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, all those others to stand up for what's right. It's like my dad used to tell me - "With great power comes great responsibility". 

#### Panel 6

_Superman and the interviewer, but we're now looking at them on a TV screen._

 _ **Superman:** But it's not just the physical acts. Look at what Charles Xavier and Callisto are doing for mutants..._

 _

**Ben:** _(Off panel)_ Man, some people get all the luck! 

### Page 8

#### Panel 1

_

_The Fantastic Four's home. Ben, Sue, and Johnny are watching the interview on TV. Ben looks frustrated. Johnny is toasting marshmallows on his forearm._

**Ben:** I mean, he comes to Earth, looks like a regular Joe, and gets all these abilities! Me, I'm made a' rock. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to take a shower? Man, I don' know if I can ever forgive Reed! 

#### Panel 2

_Sue lays a comforting hand on Ben, who looks upset._

**Sue:** Ben, Reed never _intended_ for this to happen.

 **Ben:** I... I know. It's stupid a' me ta think that, but part a' me just can't let go. 

#### Panel 3

_Reed enters the room wearing a lab coat and holding a tablet computer. The others turn to face him._

**Reed:** Everyone, I have the final results. Our mutations are stable - they're not going away. The good news is we won't get sick. 

#### Panel 4

_Reed looking up from his tablet, visibly upset._

**Reed:** Unfortunately, that also means... it's irreversible.

 **Reed:** I'm sorry, Ben. 

#### Panel 5

_Ben is furious at Reed_

**Ben:** Why you...! 

#### Panel 6

_Ben looks resigned._

**Ben:** Sorry. It's OK, Reed. I know ye did yer best. 

### Page 9

#### Panel 1

_Johnny lays a reassuring hand on Ben's shoulder._

**Johnny:** Hey, cheer up Ben. Think of the women who'll queue up for the chance to be with an orange rock monster! 

#### Panel 2

_Ben rounding on Johnny_

**Ben:** That supposed ta be funny, ya twerp?! 

#### Panel 3

_Ben trying to punch Johnny. Johnny dodges, Reed and Sue are surprised._

**Ben:** C'mere, you! 

#### Panel 4

_Johnny avoiding Ben_

**Johnny:** OK, that's it... 

#### Panel 5

_Johnny bursting into flame_

**Johnny:** Flame on! 

#### Panel 6 

_Ben with an evil grin, Reed trying to stifle a smirk, Sue with an expression like she's just walked in on her little brother naked, which is more or less what happened._

### Page 10

 _3x3 grid._

#### Panel 1

_Flaming Johnny, looking confused._

**Johnny:** What? 

#### Panel 2

_Johnny looking down._

**Johnny:** Oh... right. 

#### Panel 3

_Johnny looking up, somewhat abashed._

**Johnny:** This could get expensive... 

#### Panel 4

_Reed and Johnny. Reed is holding out a piece of blue fabric._

**Reed:** Never fear, Johnny. While I was waiting for the tests to run, I came up with a new fabric made of unstable molecules which should be able to survive your flames. Here, try this sample. 

#### Panel 5

_Johnny, with non-flaming arms, places the fabric on his right arm._

**Johnny:** It's worth a shot. 

#### Panel 6

 _Johnny's forearm, not on fire, with the fabric wrapped around it._

#### Panel 7

 _Johnny's forearm, on fire._

#### Panel 8

 _Johnny's forearm, the last bits of flame fading off. The fabric is undamaged._

#### Panel 9

_Johnny, still on fire except for one arm, looking pleased._

**Johnny:** Hey, this really works!

 **Johnny:** Reed, I don't suppose you have a pair of pants made of this stuff? 

### Page 11

#### Panel 1

Daily Planet _office, middle of the day, busy. Lois notices Clark coming through a door._

 **Lois:** Hey, Smallville. Three Superman articles this week? One might think you're stalking him... 

#### Panel 2

_Lois and Clark. Clark is smirking slightly, their body language that of a couple who have been together for a few months and like to banter_

**Clark:** Why Miss Lane, a man might think one is jealous.

 **Lois:** One? Surely not, Mr. Kent! 

#### Panel 3

_Perry coming out of his office behind Lois and Clark. Jimmy is also in frame._

**Perry:** Regardless of who he makes jealous, Clark, I need you to keep covering him. Jonah's positively _seething_ that we keep scooping him on the first superhero in six decades! 

#### Panel 4

_Jimmy raising a finger, Perry looks a little exasperated._

**Jimmy:** I thought you and Jonah were friends, Chief.

 **Perry:** Don't call me 'Chief'! And yeah, we are friends. That's why we compete - I scoop Jonah, so then he scoops me, and so on and so forth, so we keep each other at the tops of our games. It's a good system. 

#### Panel 5

_In the background, Perry regaling Lois and Clark with an anecdote. In the foreground, Jimmy looking at his phone._

**Perry:** I remember this one time, 1979, we were in Los Angeles...

 **Jimmy:** WOAH! 

#### Panel 6

_Lois, Clark, and Perry huddled around Jimmy's phone._

**Phone:** Once again, the Oscorp Geology Center is under attack by what appears to be an army of giant toys.

 **Perry:** Great Caesar's ghost! 

### Page 12

#### Panel 1

_The adults stand up staight._

**Lois:** I'm on it!

 **Clark:** I'm on it! 

#### Panel 2 

_Lois and Clark facing each other._

**Lois:** Clark, you've had Superman. Let he do this toy guy. 

#### Panel 3

_Same positions, but opposite point of view._

**Clark:** Fine. 

#### Panel 4

 _In the background, Lois and Jimmy run out, pulling on their coat. In the foreground, Clark looks shifty, clearly intending to go meet Toyman as Superman._

#### Panel 5

_The Fantastic Four's building. The broadcast is on a PC monitor in the background. The Four are talking to each other, and wearing their iconic costumes._

**Sue:** Looks like the cops won't be able to handle this.

 **Johnny:** There's gotta be something we can do!

 **Reed:** Maybe there is... 

#### Panel 6 

_Reed opens the door on a science-fictiony machine._

**Reed:** I bet whoever's controlling those toys is using radio signals. With the phase inverted, I can cancel out those signals and render the army immobile. Only problem is, I'll need to get close in order to calibrate it. 

### Page 13

#### Panel 1

 _Superman flying above Metropolis_

#### Panel 2

 _Superman sees Lois and Jimmy getting out of Lois' car, behind some police cars._

#### Panel 3

_Pairs of giant toy robots bring crates of various substances out of a severely damaged building while Toyman watches over them._

**Toyman:** Yes, that's it, bring them to me! 

#### Panel 4

 _In the foreground, Toyman has twigged that something has gone wrong. Superman is standing right behind him, but his head is above the top of the panel._

#### Panel 5

_Toyman turning around, sees Superman looming over him._

#### Panel 6

_Shot from behind Toyman's head, at Superman standing tall and stern._

 _ **Superman:** I'd advise you to return the rocks and surrender. If you do, the judge might go easy on you. _

_

### Page 14

#### Panel 1

_

_Toyman leans over to pick up a few boxes._

**Toyman:** You want 'em... 

#### Panel 2

_Toyman throwing the boxes at Superman, who flinches. The lids fall open, spilling their contents, which should be brightly-coloured and glowy to make clear that these are rocks of SCIENCE! Most importantly, one of the boxes is full of kryptonite._

**Toyman:** ...here you go! 

#### Panel 3

 _In the foreground, Superman on the ground in the foetal position due to the kryptonite. In the background, Toyman starts making his getaway. A THUD! sound effect tells the reader that something has made a loud noise off-panel._

#### Panel 4

_Ben confronts Toyman._

**Ben:** Hold it, ya yutz! Ya break inta a big fancy lab, ya hurt Superman, **and** ya make me miss _Pirates o' Davidstown_! Well, I got one thing ta say... 

#### Panel 5

_Ben charges at Toyman_

**Ben:** IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME! 

#### Panel 6

_Toyman just barely dodges Ben's punch._

**Toyman:** Destroy him, my toys! 

### Page 15

#### Panel 1

 **Ben fighting giant toys.**

#### Panel 2

 _Ben fighting toys. One that was about to hit him is melted by fire from above._

#### Panel 3

_Johnny joins the fight, the two of them defending Superman._

**Johnny:** Hey Ben, don't hog all the fun. Leave some for the rest of us! 

#### Panels 4 - 6

 _Four panels of Ben and Johnny fighting Toyman's minions. As the fight goes on, they are pushed back towards Superman._

### Page 16

#### Panel 1

 _Double-width panel of Ben and Johnny defending Superman._

#### Panel 2

 _Aerial shot of Ben and Johnny keeping the toys off Superman._

#### Panel 3

_In the foreground, Toyman notices his toys have stopped working. In the background, Johnny and Ben are surprised at the army suddenly stopping._

**Toyman:** ? 

#### Panel 4

 _Toyman is knocked back by something unseen._

#### Panel 5

 _Sue fades into view, standing triumphantly above Toyman and holding Reed's radio interferer. Behind her, Reed steps out of the Fantasticar._

### Page 17

#### Panel 1

 _Toyman grabs a water pistol and fires acid at Sue._

#### Panel 2

_Sue dodges the acid, but it heads straight for Reed._

**Sue:** Reed! 

#### Panel 3

 _The acid flying towards Reed splats on an invisible forcefield._

#### Panel 4

_Reed and Sue look at the acid in puzzlement. Johnny picks up the acid gun and melts it. In the background, police officers begin approaching the scene._

**Reed:** What the...?

 **Sue:** I... I think I did that.

 **Johnny:** Hey pal, nobody shoots my sister with acid but **me!** Understand? 

#### Panel 5

_In the background, cops take Toyman away. In the foreground, Lois and another reporter, who shot the original broadcast that led Lois and Jimmy here, approache Sue, Reed, and Johnny._

**Lois:** Lois Lane, **Daily Planet.** You four have certainly saved the day. Care to comment? 

#### Panel 6

_A TV showing Ben approaching the others, carrying Superman; this is shot from Jimmy's camera._

**Ben:** Maybe later, ladies. Right now Superman needs medical attention, an' I'm thinking only Reed here can fix up an honest ta God alien. 

### Page 18

#### Panel 1

_Lex Luthor watches the broadcast, himself concealed by heavy shadows._

**Lex:** Hmmm... interesting... 

#### Panel 2

_Shirtless Superman on an observation table in the Fantastic Four's headquarters._

**Reed:** OK, it looks like K-metal radiation is only slightly harmful to humans, but has an extremely harsh effect on you, Superman. However, once it's removed, you seem to return to normal quite quickly.

 **Superman:** Good to know, doctor. Do you have any idea how much of it there is on Earth? 

#### Panel 3

_Reed and Superman, the latter pulling on his jumper._

**Reed:** A few kilograms at most. All the K-metal we know of fell to Earth in a meteor shower about 30 years ago, mostly in Kansas. As far as I know, it was all collected and stored in secure labs.

 **Superman:** 30 years ago in Kansas? That's about the time and place I came to Earth. You don't suppose K-metal might have originally come from Krypton, do you? 

#### Panel 4

_Reed and Superman entering the living room, where the other Four are waiting._

**Reed:** It's possible. I suppose if it's true, we should formally name it something like 'kryptonium' or 'kryptonite'.

 **Superman:** But what would that toy man want with it?

 **Johnny:** Revenge? 

#### Panel 5 

_Superman and the Four in the Four's living room._

**Sue:** They were just talking about it on the news. Toy guy's dad got involved in some sort of criminal activities a few years ago, and the son wants to get back at those who put his father away.

 **Ben:** But what would he want wit' K-metal, plutonium, radium, an' vibranium? 

#### Panel 6

_Reed has a lightbulb moment; everyone else is nonplussed._

**Reed:** An alpha beam! 

### Page 19

#### Panel 1

_Reed pulls up a file on his PC_

**Reed:** I can't believe I didn't notice this before! Victor von Doom's been publishing papers in physics and engineering journals on enhancements that could be made to particle accelerators, but it's obvious he actually wants scientists and engineers to give him feedback on his ideas so he can develop a high-powered alpha particle gun. 

#### Panel 2

_The group talking_

**Superman:** Victor von Doom, the president of Latveria?

 **Reed:** The very same. He's also a gifted scientist; he and I go way back. There are... some personal issues between us. Evidently he needed the toy man to get the minerals he needed.

 **Ben:** Yeah, and if Doom's as smart as you say, toy guy probably wasn't his only man. We gotta go clobber him before he blows somethin' up! 

#### Panel 3

 _The repaired_ Fource _arrives at Doctor Doom's castle stronghold in Latveria._

#### Panel 4

_A lab, where Doctor Doom is overseeing construction of a massive death ray. Superman smashes down a wall, and the Fantastic Four follow him in._

**Superman:** Give it up, Doom! We're shutting your alpha ray down!

 **Doctor Doom:** May I see your visas?

 **Superman:** Visas? 

#### Panel 5

_The five heroes confront Doctor Doom, who does not flinch. One of Reed's fingers extends off-panel._

**Doctor Doom:** So, five Americans enter my country illegally, break into a secure government facility, severely damage a protected historical building, and accuse me of developing weapons of mass destruction. I give you this choice. Either leave and never mention this, or I raise this issue at the UN. Even if the UN sides with America, just how well have America's wars gone lately, hmm? And let's not forget, I am no tinpot Middle Eastern dictator - I Am DOOM! 

#### Panel 6

 _Close-up of Superman looking aghast, the Four behind him with similar expressions._

### Page 20

#### Panel 1

_Superman turns around and walks off._

**Superman:** _(small font)_ Dammit! 

#### Panel 2

 _The heroes in the_ Fource _, dejected, especially Superman._

 **Superman:** It's not supposed to be this way. I knew there were bigger problems in the world, but I always thought that as long as people stood up to them, we could defeat them. 

_[Panels 3 and 4 are a single interior shot of the_ Fource _, split by a panel border in the middle.]_

#### Panel 3

_Sue lays a comforting hand on Superman's shoulder._

**Sue:** It... it's OK, Superman. We did everything we could. I guess we'll just have to be on our guard for the time being.

 **Johnny:** Yeah, and if Doom tries to use that thing, we know exactly where it is! 

#### Panel 4

_Reed holds up a smallish device with a look of triumph._

**Reed:** Oh, I don't think we'll need to worry about that. While Doom was distracted, I managed to swipe a plasma modulator. When Doom tests that thing, he'll be in for quite a surprise. 

#### Panel 5

 _Doctor Doom's lab, in the immediate aftermath of a huge explosion._

#### Panel 6

_Doctor Doom raising his fists to the sky._

**Doctor Doom:** RICHARDS! 

### Page 21

#### Panel 1

_Everyone looks happy and relieved._

**Ben:** So we managed ta beat him anyway, even if nobody knows it!

 **Superman:** Well, it's not like we did this for glory. What matters is we saved the world. 

#### Panel 2

 **Johnny:** Saving the world... sounds like we're comic characters or something.

 **Ben:** Yeah, but unlike comic characters, we coulda died. Makes it a bit more excitin' than a comic adventure. 

#### Panel 3

 **Superman:** I have to say, you four were fantastic.

 **Johnny:** 'Fantastic Five', yeah? That has a good ring to it. We should call ourselves the Fantastic Five! 

#### Panel 4

 **Superman:** Sorry Johnny, but I have to look after Metropolis, and I'm sure New York could use the four of you. Still, 'Fantastic Four' sounds just as good, don't you think? 

#### Panel 5

_Four let Superman off on a rooftop in Metropolis._

**Superman:** Thanks for the ride. If you ever need my help, call Clark Kent - he knows how to contact me. 

#### Panel 6

 _Same scene, looking into the_ Fource _from behind Superman._

 **Reed:** Will do. And if you ever need us, you know where to look. 

### Page 22

_Spash panel. The Fantastic Four run towards the reader, while just behind them, Superman flies into the air just above them._

**Author's Note:**

> Ben's crack about it being more exciting than comics is not meant to imply I can write better than professional comic writers. I just meant that a life and death struggle which one participates in is more exciting than one that one just reads about.


End file.
